And it Started to Rain
by Chiyume
Summary: What does an Avenger dream at night?Oneshot during the timeskip. Blood & Violence.


_**And it Started to Rain...**_

* * *

_Foolish brother._

_If you want to kill me, then blame me. Hate me and detest me. And live on in shame._

_Run and run. Cling desperately to life…_

* * *

It started to rain. 

He looked down on the unconscious face below him.

Studied the shape of the nose, followed a raindrop that silently made its way down the whiskered cheeks.

He noticed that some of the blonde hair had stuck in a cut on the kitsune's forehead and raised a hand and brushed it away gently.

The dobe's chest was rising and falling, almost unnoticeable.

Unaware of what he was doing, Sasuke's hand groped at the ground and closed around something hard and round.

Naruto's eyes fluttered but he didn't wake up. Sasuke slowly raised the rock.

It was a piece of the cliff that had blown up during their battle only minutes ago.

It was about the same size as his fist and it narrowed down into a sharp, nasty looking tip on one side.

It was black, stained from the flames he had created with his fire jutsu.

He studied it impassive, took in the image of it, imprinting every crack and every scratch in his mind.

Then he looked down on his best friend that lay in front of him and smashed the rock, blunt side first, straight into his face.

There was a cracking sound when the nose was broken and blood started gushing out.

He raised the rock again.

Slammed it down.

Raised it.

Slammed it down.

Over and over.

Blood splattered up on his face, stained his clothes, covered his hands in warm crimson liquid.

Over and over he buried the rock in the remains of the face, over and over the blood wet his hands and stained the ground just to get washed away by the pouring rain.

Tears started to stream from his eyes, mixing with the red on his cheeks.

"Naruto…" he whispered the name.

Over and over he whispered it, each time enhancing it with a wet splash from the rock.

"Naruto…"

_His team mate._

"Naruto."

_The one he had protected with his life._

"Naruto!"

_His best friend._

"NARUTO!"

He woke up screaming.

Eyes wide in terror and mouth open, gasping for air with hands grappling the covers like a lifeline.

The last syllable of the name hung in the air, echoed through the room in silence.

The sheets cling to his sweat covered body, sticking to him like a second skin.

_Just a dream…_

He let out a relieved gush of air and closed his eyes.

_Just a bad dream._

He ran a hand through the messy dark hair, finding it damp from sweat as well.

Realizing he was shaking, he threw the sheets aside and placed his feet on the floor. He sat there, resting his head in his hands until the trembles subsided, eyes shut and hands pulling his hair to keep the images of the dream away from his mind.

It got harder every time.

For every night that passed, the images got harder and harder to shut out.

He raised his head and got up from the bed and walked over to the big figure mirror on the other side of the room.

He gazed at himself, letting his eyes follow the figure of his naked body, studying the countless fresh scars that covered it.

"Look at you…" he said to his reflection.

"Look at what you've become…"

Obsidian eyes met in the mirror.

How he hated those eyes.

Cold.

Unaffectionate.

Dead.

Just like his soul.

The eyes continued around the room.

It was a large room.

More like an apartment.

The only real furniture in it was a closet, a desk, a couch, the mirror and the bed.

Sasuke didn't need furniture.

A life that consisted of moving every week didn't have room for personal belongings.

The only decoration was the thick rug that laid on the floor by the bed, but that was because the stone floor was so cold.

The stone walls were dark and polished, shimmering from the light of the single candle burning by the bed.

He could make out the hazy contours of himself in the reflections.

How he hated this room.

At this, their current hideout, this was the biggest room of all.

"Only the best for you…" he had said.

Sasuke had not believed a word coming from that split tongue.

"Only the best for my new body" would have been more correct.

The only reason he was alive and breathing was because of his body.

His Sharingan.

Orochimaru claimed that he didn't want to hurt him, but still, the training sessions had become increasingly more dangerous these past months.

The scars on his body were painful proof of it.

One could wonder why Orochimaru would scar and adorn a body that in the future would become his.

Personally, Sasuke couldn't care less.

If the pain made him stronger, then he would withstand it enough to bleed out rivers.

He was willing to make any sacrifice if it would make him stronger.

Even leaving his home behind.

Leaving his friends.

The image of Naruto's bloody remains flickered through his mind.

No, that was just a bad dream.

He had left Naruto in the Valley of the End.

He had not killed him.

_But you don't know that. For all you know he could have been dead when you left. You could have killed him._

"No."

He said it out loud.

If Naruto had died his Sharingan would have activated.

_Something else could have killed him. You don't know what happened after you left. There are many wild animals in the forest. An injured boy would be an easy target._

"Shut up!"

Sasuke hissed at himself but then regained his composure.

This dream was really starting to take its toll on him if he was talking to himself…

His gaze drifted back to the mirror and he almost expected his reflection to smirk at him and tell him he was loosing it, but all he saw was his own weary face staring back at him...

Why couldn't he just sleep?

Every night he dreamt the same thing. Every night for almost a year.

How could a dream stay so real for so long?

Why couldn't it just go away!?

By now the sweat on his body had cooled and he shivered.

Wonder what time it was?

He decided to go back to bed and sighed faintly as he crawled down between the sheets.

He must have laid there staring up at the ceiling for hours before his eyelids slowly began sliding down.

When he finally fell asleep and drifted of into the darkness, he did so with the image of Naruto's unconscious face hovering before his eyes.

And it started to rain…

* * *

**Well, that's it.**

**Please, please, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaase review and tell me what you thought!  
Onegaishimasu!**  
**  
**


End file.
